


May the City Stay Standing.

by YasminTheSpiritSinger



Series: The Doom City AU [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, Gods, Kidnapping, Multi, Multiple Endings, Murder, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Pagan Gods, Possession, Post-Apocalypse, Racism, Rescue, Sacrifice, Sexism, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminTheSpiritSinger/pseuds/YasminTheSpiritSinger
Summary: This is the introduction to the Doom City AU of HermitCraft. Manly, the nHo will be the main characters of the fanfictions that come afterwards. This is essentially a City AU mixed with the DoomDad AU by @ambered and its fanfiction by Allonsia_AMER. This was started by a single idea that blossomed into a whole series of ideas for Fics.
Series: The Doom City AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808284
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	May the City Stay Standing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allonsia_AMER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/gifts), [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/gifts).



Hello There! I am YasminTheSpiritSinger! Welcome to the Doom City AU! This is where the DoomDad AU and my Random City MineCraft AU are mixed together. This takes place after Doom Eternal. Now, for the origins of this world.

Long ago, the Icon of Sin invaded the Earth.  
However, a mysterious man managed to give everything to stop him and kill him.  
As quickly as this man came, he vanished into thin air leaving the Earth to repopulate and fix their world.  
And thus slowly but surely, a council of governments rose up, cities were re-built, the land was healing.  
However, rumors of creatures called Mobs being mutated into Humans and vise visa were made. More and more hybrids showed up. And what's more is that rumors of new demons and two twins being offspring of this mysterious slayer were popping up as well. None of these rumors have been confirmed.

Thus, new laws were made. Laws such as DNA tests for rights and military training enforced in schools. Laws such as not messing with nature and not mingling with non-human creatures. What's more is that the human government council used their intensive technology to create force fields and advanced AI to protect their healing Earth.

They will not let a demon or a dystopia hold their world again. Thus, both space travel and the Mars experiments were abandoned and pushed away into suppression. However, rumors of portals to other worlds on Earth were made and even of gods. Just as the rest of rumors, those rumors have not been confirmed.

And so, life went on.

Now, then, I will update this introduction often with answers to your questions. So, ask away! Meanwhile, I have to figure out how to upload one completed fanfic of this AU.

Headcanons and Answers go here!

**Author's Note:**

> Ask any questions about this AU. And please if you have any criticisms, tell me! I want to improve! Thank you for reading this introduction!


End file.
